


Sooner or Later

by Scifiroots



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Conversations, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short drabble wherein two CSIs attempt to convince the third  that it's time to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner or Later

"You know, it really was only a matter of time."

"What're you talking about, man?"

Nick cast Warrick a significant look. "You haven't noticed?" he deadpanned.

Sara looked up from her book. "I'm as lost as Warrick is."

Rolling his eyes, Nick leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "Come on, you've seen how perky Greg's been lately."

"That's an understatement," Sara muttered.

"And then there's that little quirky smirk on Griss's face..."

Warrick caught on immediately and grinned. "Oh, _that_? Yeah, inevitable."

"Are you implying...? Jeez! What are you thinking?" Sara shut her book and glared at both of them. "You're reading too much into things. Yeah, sure, Greg flirts with almost anything that breathes, but Grissom... He's not going to..."

Nick shook his head. "I think you're missing the obvious. And why couldn't it be Grissom? He's always been real open-minded with whatever's tossed our way. Remember those encounters with Lady Heather? Or that case with the back alley sex-change operations?"

"Not so farfetched to believe Griss could go for guys," Warrick concluded. He studied Sara for a moment. "I know that you're still carrying that torch for him, but did you ever get any signs he was going to follow through?"

Sara's frown deepened. "Yes," she said stiffly. "It's just slow progression."

"Sara, I think it's more like a stand still," Nick said sympathetically. "There's always been this... weird connection when those two interact. Granted, not the usual sort of 'sparks flying' thing you'd expect to see, but it's still something."

"I'm not going to listen to empty speculation," she said. Sara stood up and headed towards the door. "I'll see you when you're ready to get back to work.

As she took off, Nick groaned and leaned back. Warrick patted his shoulder companionably. "Not exactly a good way to get on her good side, man."

"I hate seeing her obsess about something that's just not going to happen."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for the shortness. I was going to add another scene or two, but I had the feeling it was going to get a lot more complicated than I wanted. Basically I just want to make sure I get today's fic done since I have to work late. And I have some other longer fics I wanted to work on in the rest of my free time...


End file.
